How to be a Couch Potato for Adventurers
by MintSong
Summary: A crazy Friday started off an even weirder week for Wally. Now he not only needs to help Robin navigate an unexpected situation but deal with an extremely jubilant uncle, missing persons with no connection except disappearing without a trace, and figure out why the soccer captain keeps staring at him. S1 AU. R&R peeps.


I wrote these first couple of chapters a looong time ago. Fic is a first season AU. Planned to have it focus on Dick and Wally for a bit before the floor caves in, pulling in others. There's some elements of comics but mains in the tv Young Justice world.

(The writing's feels off. Why can't I find that click? You write for years, chasing that feeling of the words clicking just right but something always seems off that destroys the submersion of the reader into the world. … It doesn't have the right amount of innate chaos, perhaps? Perfection is the presence of imperfection?)

Suggestions?

R&R

(To readers of Espio's tale, the fic is alive but right now is a get-money-through-job-to-live stretch.)

* * *

His jiggling foot found a particularly squeaky floor board and Wally beamed at the new distraction. One of his group, Asher, sighed as the other teen's gaze shifted towards the red head dangerously.

Wally smirked back.

Not even a minute and the entertainment value dulled. Wally's foot finally stilled, and his restlessness spiked immediately, topping off at the cheap ceiling tiles. His attention wandered to the white board again and the multicolored scribbles stretching across it.

Mr. Kem was a good teacher, Wally liked most of his lectures on other cultures but today … he couldn't get past whatever it was that was getting under his skin and withering unapologically, worming its way deep into something he wouldn't name … or it could just be the working name the teacher had given to the subject.

"-e Internal Council had suggested to have a national database listing the powers of these 'specials', stating the need to keep track of, quote, 'walking weapons that can look like everybody else.' They have cited protection of the public. Some have latched to this idea and have been discussing its feasibility. Should it be private – wouldn't this fall under a medical condition – or made public to the people? What are to be done with those needing help managing these powers?" More scribbles joined those already on the whiteboard. Mr. Kem abruptly turned. "Now class, let's have an honest discussion about this. This is a prominent and society changing level turn of events. Within your groups, I want you to list at least ten additional points. It can be about this proposed national database or not, just brainstorm on what you feel is relevant to the topic. Afterwards we'll come together as a class and pool 'em and see what we can take from the current information."

Wally sighed hard and turned and shifted his desk further into the clump of desks of his nearby group members. The 'fun corner' group settled as desk finished aligning and bookbags relocated. He leaned back and linked his fingers together behind his head. "Soooooooooooooo…"

Group member number three, Tim, was hastily dotting something down.

Asher sighed again which gained Luis' attention. Then Luis sighed.

Wally leaned back onto his desk and looped a finger under the metal medical alert bracelet around his wrist that tagged him as prone to hypoglycemia. He couldn't stop his brain from imagining 'special' etched instead.

* * *

The skies burned a deep blue over the outer suburbs of Central City this afternoon.

Wally continued the steady, easy - normal - jog around the next corner and set his sights on the gas station down the road. Everything seemed normal. Moderately busy. People pumping gas. Cars parked in several of the available spaces. As he jumped over the low wall and skidded down into the shallow drainage ditch for a shortcut, bag straps gripped tightly to stabilize the mass, Wally realized the text from his Uncle hadn't given much hints as to what he was here for.

Welp, he mused, might as well ask the clerk what's up. He had run out of specialized energy bars early so he might as well grab some while he's here, too. He eyed the simple, sun-paled painted form of the building. He smirked and wondered who could figure out that Batman had set up a medical facility for …. 'special' needs under it.

His hand stalled on the glass door, blue car catching his eye.

Dark blue Avalon – check.

Dent on the right passenger door totally from an accident, totally not his fault – check.

… but he didn't recognize the kid in the backseat.

Wally turned fully to the car that should be his aunt's. Why would his aunt be here? Had something happened to Uncle Barry? He hadn't heard anything on the news… "…It's the right color but…" The kid shifted to sit up and waved at him.

For a split-second Wally gaped but was at the side of the car probably quicker than he should have and slipped in, the door already unlocked by the kid. "I don't believe it!" He shoved his bag to the car floor. "Your pop has actually let you visit in civies!" he noted the tinted hair and glasses, "well, a version of civies. Red hair looks good on you."

The kid chuckled. A hand swept some loose brownish-red hair behind his ear. "You think everyone looks good in red hair."

"And don't you?" Wally snatched a snack from the back pocket of the front seat and devoured it. "The team was starting to get worried," he voiced dropped, "Captain Atom acting as stand-in leader for the Justice League. Rumors of you and Batman on a secret mission. No concrete info about where or why."

"It's . . . complicated." Dick smiled weakly. "I'm your cousin Marty for the week. Maybe the next couple weeks."

Wally studied Dick. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired."

". . . _Dude_ ," Wally warned warily.

"I'm _fine_. Just need to catch up on sleep," he paused, "How has things been on your end?"

"Quiet, actually."

"I see … Wally?"

"Yeah?" He watched the younger boy slip down in his seat.

"He has activated certain informants in your city. Have you notice anything off?"

Wally searched deeper into the car pocket for another snack, letting the action busy his hands while he thought. "… Not yet." He flopped back into the car seat to mimic the other and studied the face he realized had a softly flushed appearance tainting the usually pale skin. His expression broke into a hard frown.

"You should be checking in with Mr. Perez at the counter." Dick smiled genuinely this time. "Your aunt and uncle have something to tell you," he taunted.

"Is it that you're staying with my fam'?" The previously happy mood slowly bled back.

"Nope."

"What? Am I supposed to say that I apparently have a cousin Marty instead?" Wally finally smirked again with the jab.

"Actually, you're closer."

Wally stared at Dick's mischievous smile. A thought formed but then he pushed it away just as it formed again. A hand shot out to undo the car door's lock. Marty closed the door for him.

* * *

Wally stumbled to a stop in the front of the counter. "Hey, Mr. Perez! My uncle said my aunt needed help with something, or something."

"Calm down now, son," Mr. Perez held up his hands as if to gently subdue Wally's chaotic energy. "You're acting like there's trouble," he now spoke softer. "She's in the back visiting the missus." He moved to the side counter and lifted it pass his large stomach. "Go on. They're expecting you."

Mr. Perez sighed as the kid slipped into the back.

"Exciting morning, eh?" a woman asked, now at the front counter.

"Yup," Mr. Perez studied her briefly.

The woman waited to hear more.

* * *

Footsteps reverberated down the underground hallway. Wally took a turn and headed down another flight of stairs and into very clean common room. He slowed, orientating himself as to which way to go and the bright lights, but his attention was caught on a figure sitting on one of the couches. The guy was partially slumped into the couch with an arm draped over the back.

The guy looked at Wally and Wally had to force himself not to react.

Contours. Just contours and rudimentary forms were present. There were no eyes, was no mouth, no nose as far as he could tell on the man's face framed by short black hair.

 _How the hell does he breathe? How-_ "I . . . do you know where Dr. Perez is?"

The guy seemed to study him. "The doctor's in the back with your aunt."

"Oh?" he said slowly. Wally cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, um, what room?"

"B-4."

"Uh… thanks."

"Don't mention it," the guy turned back to a magazine in his hand.

Wally stepped away contemplating eating by osmosis.

* * *

"Yes?" followed the knock.

"Dr. Perez? I was told to come see you," Wally called through the door.

"Ah," the heavy door creaked open to a prim and proper doctor set against a simple pale green curtain. "Hello Wally. Come in." She brushed away the pale green curtain. He slipped behind it, meeting his uncle and aunt.

"Good morning, Wally," Aunt Iris gave him an awkward smile from her seat on the examination table.

"Aunt Iris! Are you okay?"

"It's alright, kid." Uncle Barry motioned for him to calm down. "She's – we're . . ." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Wally kept glancing between them. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Aunt Iris blurted.

Wally stared at them. "And everything's alright?"

Uncle Barry smiled. "So far, yeah." The smile softened and broadened. "The doctor said everything's looking fine."

"I'm going to have a cousin," a goofy smile spread across Wally's face. He paused, smile still in place, "and 'Marty'? In the car?"

Uncle Barry straightened at that. "We'll get there. Let's finish this first," his hand slipped again into Iris's.

"Here," Doctor Perez interrupted. She held out a paper bag topped with oversized bags of chips. "One pre-natal tablet a day. If you accidentally miss a dose it is best to wait for the time of the next dosage. Even with your husband's abilities, it would be best to not take more than one at once or within two hours of each other. Given the situation, we'll check up again in a week and adjust the dosage as necessary."

Aunt Iris slipped down, adjusted her purse, and took the bag.

"Addition pens of Marty's allergy medicine is in the bottom. There should be enough for two addition weeks for emergencies."

"Right," Aunt Iris' surprise was obvious, "that should be plenty."

"See-you-two-in-a-flash," Uncle Barry waved at them at the door, "I'm-going-to-tell-the-Garricks-and-Tom-and-"

Aunt Iris cleared her throat. "Remember: what we talked about."

"Ah, yeah," he gave them all a thumb-up, "don't worried. I have everything covered. I just need to see Q off." He reappeared in the door just as fast as he disappeared. "Oh, and make sure Marty takes his allergy medicine by five."

"Wait, what about Marty?"

Uncle Barry turned back from the door. "Right," concern was etched in his features, "sorry. Marty's, uh, dad has sent him here while he deals with a situation that has popped up in their home town."

"Who-are-they? What-are-they? Why-isn't-Marty-helping? Marty-didn't-say-he-was-injured."

"You're speed-talking, Wally," Aunt Iris added.

"Uh, sorry."

"He's . . ." his uncle started. _…Dick is going to tell him anyways…_ "Dr. Perez, can we have a moment?"

"Of course, but please keep it within… about fifteen minutes. I have an appointment in thirty minutes and we must ensure no overlap."

"I understand. This won't take anywhere near as long."

Dr. Perez nodded and let herself out.

"Well?" slipped out just as the door clicked.

"There was a hostage situation at one of the mansions in Gotham. An attempted robbery gone wrong when they were caught by the homeowner who tried to stop them himself. Batman busted in but one of the burglars managed to flee."

Wally glared. "What did that asshole d-?"

"Wally… Robin took down the burglar but an antique box was smashed in the process. There was a powder inside that – not exactly burned – but it irritated his skin and caused strange bruise-like patches. Batman interrogated the owner and put the area under lockdown encase of a hazardous material release. They swear it is just an heirloom jewelry box of their family that contained powdered precious metals. Batman analyzed the substance but said he found nothing that should have caused such a reaction when normally exposed to skin."

"What was the substance's composition?"

"He hasn't released the details-"

"Both of us have backgrounds in the chemical sciences. We should be made privy!" A beat skipped. "Batman has him on 'allergy' medicine: that must mean that he must have some idea of the basic reaction mechanisms."

"Wally, the just of the situation is that Batman feels that Robin could use a break and we have always said that any of their family is welcome to stay."

"You mean Penny does."

"Who is…" Aunt Iris softly added.

"He's-"

"He's Robin's gramps," Wally interjected. "He and Robin are the ones who makes sure Batman doesn't run himself into the ground."

Uncle Barry's brows knitted together. " _Wally_ ," Uncle Barry warned harder.

Wally fidgeted. "Well, that's how he thinks of Penny - something is wrong, I can feel it. The League said that this would stop with the creation of the team."

Placing the ever-heavier bag of groceries onto the examination chair, Aunt Iris gingerly slipped in and placed a hand on each of Wally's shoulders. "Wally, everything's alright. I'm alright." She settled a hand over her stomach. "They're alright, and so is 'Marty'. It's two-fold: like your uncle said, we all agree that Robin needs more time to be a teen. Second, Batman thinks the reaction may be specific to Robin's biochemistry and Dr. Perez' labs are analyzing the reaction."

"… You mean like… some sort of subtle … … oh."


End file.
